


starshine and sunlight

by mochis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: A night of studying followed by a sleepy morning in, and Kiku wouldn't have it any other way.





	starshine and sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for Fluff and had to feed my own damn self

Kiku ruffled his hair with a pale blue towel as he took quiet steps into Alfred’s bedroom, being careful not to make any noise. The blond had headphones on, his back turned to him as he scribbled away on a notebook at his desk. An open LSAT workbook sat under his lamplight. 

Stars were beginning to glitter just outside the window, peeking out behind thin, feathery clouds. Alfred’s apartment was higher than some buildings, but not high enough to see all of the stars hiding from the city lights. But the sunrise and sunset were the true showstoppers every day. 

Alfred glanced over his shoulder, sliding his headphones off. “Thought you might have fallen asleep in there.”

Kiku scoffed under his breath, smiling as he padded towards the other man. Alfred’s tshirt hung loose on his shoulders, and his borrowed boxers almost reached the top of his knees. “It was  _ one  _ time. When are you going to leave me alone about it?”

“When it stops being funny,” Alfred said matter-of-factly, stretching his arms over his head. “Now you got me wanting to take a shower.” 

“You’ve got to finish studying. Your exam isn’t too far away.”

Alfred groaned, taking his glasses off to scrub at one of his eyes. He set them on top of his notebook. “Don’t remind me.”

Kiku ran a hand through his hair, soft golden locks curling slightly at the ends. Alfred leaned into the touch, settling his forehead against Kiku’s middle and breathing in deep. “You smell nice.”

“I’d hope so. This is your bodywash and shampoo.” He slowed his hands, massaging the scalp gently. “Don’t be nervous about the exam. You’ve been preparing for months. And years before that.”

“I know.”

“And you’re incredibly smart. And bright. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Alfred shifted to look up towards the other man, breathing in lavender and drinking up the soft glow of the lamplight reflected in Kiku’s eyes, soft and familiar. There’s a pang of warmth in his chest, spreading from his heart to the tips of his fingers and ears, down to his toes. Hands moved to cup his cheeks, the touch nearly feather-light. 

He brought up one of his own hands to lay over Kiku’s, lips brushing over the inside of his fingers in a kiss. “I think I like you, Honda.”

Alfred had said it so many times before - and Kiku briefly remembered the very first time he heard it from his lips, sputtered out in a red-faced confession in the middle of their university hallway - but Kiku couldn’t help the way his heart quickened every time the words left his mouth. He couldn’t help the way his blush reached his ears, or the giddy smile that took over his features. 

Pale fingertips traced the freckles littered across tan cheeks. “I  _ know _ I like you, Jones.” 

Kiku leaned down, pressing his lips against Alfred’s hair. The sky outside had done away with the clouds, letting the stars out against the twinkling city lights. 

“Okay, no more breaks,” Alfred said, kissing Kiku’s hands quick before turning back to his desk. He slipped his glasses back on, “I really gotta bust my ass and finish this review. You sure you don’t mind if I stay up a bit?”

“I’m sure. I won’t go to sleep right away, anyways.” Kiku replied, fishing an extra blanket from the closet against the wall. “Please don’t push yourself too hard. Getting rest is just as important.” 

“I will, right after I finish these few pages up.”

Those few pages soon turned into entire chapters, and Kiku’s late night quickly ended with him dozing off while reading through his emails. Perhaps it was the warmth of the blankets, or the familiar and comforting smell of Alfred’s clothes, but he woke up with his phone in the crook of his neck and the space next to him still empty. 

A quick glance at the clock perched on his bedside table told him it was 3:42 am. Bleary eyed, Kiku slid out from under the covers and walked towards Alfred’s desk, where the blond sat with his head buried in his arms on top of his open workbook.

His touch was soft, rubbing circles over Alfred’s shoulders. “Alfred - it’s almost four in the morning.”

Alfred stirred, and Kiku could hear piano notes coming from the headphones hanging around his neck. Carefully, he slid them off just as Alfred began to sit up, yawning. “Woah, I - It’s still dark outside.”

“Uh-huh.” Kiku took one of his hands and tugged towards the bed behind them. “Sleep.” 

Alfred nodded, taking his glasses off again and setting them on his desk. Kiku switched the lamp off behind him, waiting until he had gone under the covers. 

Now much warmer and much more at ease, Kiku settled in next to Alfred, closing his eyes in sleepy content when he felt arms wrap around him. He slid a hand over the blond’s, interlocking their fingers together. “Hold my hand until I fall asleep, okay?”

“Sure.”

They woke up with their hands bound tight, sunlight streaming through transparent curtains and bathing the room in a golden gleam. Kiku always thought the sunlight looked perfect on Alfred - he might as well be  _ made _ of sunlight and starshine, dripping with a type of magic that Kiku was almost scared he’d ruin. Even now, as he drooled on his pillow sheet with some of the worst bed head Kiku had ever seen, Alfred managed to look like a piece of a painting.

It was a Saturday, so neither of them had plans to make or appointments to meet, so Kiku allowed himself this small moment of quiet, the only sounds being Alfred’s soft breathing and the city streets below them. 

Kiku wanted to stay awake a little longer and admire the beautiful way Alfred’s eyelashes brushed the tips of his cheeks, the careful placing of each freckle, but soon found himself dozing off again. The moment was short but not wasted, he figured, settling back into the crook of Alfred’s neck. There would be other Saturday mornings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pretend alfred's studying to be a lawyer and kiku is ............. There, supporting


End file.
